Chaos evolved
by SonicEvolution
Summary: What if Chaos was a hedgehog in the events of shadow the Hedgehog? What if Chaos the Giant monster that flooded the town about a year back changed? What side will shadow the Hedgehog chose? PAIRINGS! Chaosu, Sonaze and ShadowxShade
1. Deadly Ties

_**Chaos**__** pov**_: I am creature only known to Tikal. So at this moment sonic and the others weren't aware of this. I was always out of control but I always had a heart to. Tikal only restrained me to make sure that I hadn't escaped into Sonic's world. After all sonic and the others had their hands full dealing with rapid karma changing Shadow the hedgehog at the moment.

Tikal eventually lost control of me but, as I left the master emerald I saw explosions all over Angel Island. Then I finally spoke "what has happen". "I can talk". "Yes" I said loudly. Then in those words he saw truth and a better existence. So I looked in a nearby pond. I looked way different then the beast I was. I had green skin and quills. I had blue eyes and chrome black goggles on my head. My shoes were exactly like this sonic I heard so much about. He finally had his wish granted. The author has given him a higher purpose than being the boss. I actually got to be a character as in one of the main ones. Sweet I thought.

Then he heard someone say. "Daddy give the chaos emeralds back to me" said the voice. He turned around saw a sleeping Tikal. "She must be exhausted due to me breaking out or getting out of the emerald". What should he do? Should I take her with him wherever he thought he was going or leave her. Then her eyes slowly opened. Or think about suggestions to myself until she wakes up. Yea that works. "Chaos" she says as she looks into his soul with her chaos power. "Yeah" I said unsure of what to say to the girl he fought for years. Honestly drinking a coffee that just came out of the microwave after 3 mins would be easier. Yes I know what a household appliance and what coffee is. "How are we out here and what happened to your other body" she says getting ready to punch. "I am assuming that Sonic evolution evolved me or changed me into whatever he wanted me to be" I said backing up from Tikal. "Honestly he is cool in my head. "Thanks" I say from my living room playing Sonic unleashed. "No prob" I say. Tikal put down her fist and looked around to see the island blowing up. "You can complement the _**Sonic Evolution**_ later" she says. "Right now we… I blast off with his insane running speed. "Never listens" Tikal say as she chases after me.

_**Julie su**_: "Wow so this is how it is all over the world. All for some aliens connection to Shadow? How excessive" I say as she opens her fridge and pulls out a Sonic Sprite that she just got from the supermarket before an alien ship landed on it knocked her shopping cart over the register. "Damn those aliens, I just got shoes "I say as close the fridge pour some into a cup. I drink as I watch video recorders on buildings take footage of this. "I would be joking if I said I wasn't dealing with when I had been on Team Chaotix with knuckles. Yeah those were the days. By the way we not together anymore since I found out what happen to us in the future. He got too tied up into his abilities and I just lost interest. Simple as that, so easy even a baby could understand. So back to the topic at hand. I am now watching as the world literally rests in Shadow's hands at the moment". I take small sips from the cup and put down on the table right next to my computer. "Sorry people no final destination here" as she looks behind here checks to see if any water moving in a controlled way is coming for her. "Just kidding no horror in this story. Sorry death but the author doesn't want you in here. "Ahh damn you _**Sonic Evolution**_" he says as he disappears. "But anyway this is familiar but what isn't normal is green hedgehog and _Echidna stop in front of my house_. I hardly ever have visitors so who could it be at this time of day to?

_**Everyone's pov**_: Chaos knocks on the door and Tikal comes behind him panting, Tikal slowly gets her breath back and says. "Would it kill to slow down for me, jeez?" "If I slowed down for you we wouldn't of gotten here by sundown." Chaos said calmly. Tikal gets angry but calms her anger as someone unlocks the door and comes out. Pink echidna with a gun on her hip and she also wore a vest with a belt. She just stood there as if she bored. Julie su stops sipping and looks at the green hedgehog and tries to read him. "Uh may we come in?" Chaos says blandly. "Sure "Julie su says as she opens door and pulls them quickly.

_**Julie su's Pov**_: "I am assuming you don't know what time it is" I say as look at my wrist watch. "Ten o' clock at night" the green hedgehog says looking at me. "Yeah it is exactly ten. So then my question then becomes why aren't you home or helping fight the black arms army." "The what army" the green hedgehog says in surprise as he looks at Tikal for explanation she shrugs her shoulders. "You mean that these aliens have been attacking earth for a week or so and you were oblivious to this so." Tikal says their name and where they came from. I look at her shocked and fall back in to my chair. Chaos runs over to me and grabs my hand. "Are you ok after finding out that info" Chaos asked innocently. Still holding my hand as if it was a gift someone just gave him for Christmas. "I am fine, but I'm worried about you guys and where you would go? They look at each other and then at me dumbfounded. "You know you're still holding my hand right "I say as he drops it like I am contagious. "Wow you guys want to fall in love and we haven't even reached the second chapter yet" Tikal says blankly. "Not to mention the age difference'

Tikal says defensively. I smile and stare at him with him still looking at me. "You just met her are you serious Chaos" Tikal says as she pulls his hands away from mine. "Jeez were just having a moment like how you knuckles had a moment" I stated looking at with grin on my face. Tikal rolled her eyes at my mischievous grin. Chaos looked at me with look of question and pure curiosity. What is he thinking? Chaos suddenly comes to terms with his thoughts I guessed. "Can you explain these aliens for me so understand how to finish them he says to me I stare at him in shock as if I just got brain freeze. Nearly forgetting about our love for each other and beckoning for them to come down stairs. "I have recon all the cameras around the world including Spagonia, Apotos, Shamar, Abadat and basically everywhere else around the world.

Chaos takes a look at it while Tikal takes off her shoes and slaps the back of his head. "Ouch...Dang that hurt, what was that for" Chaos yelled in response to Tikal's abrupt action. "TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU ENTER SOMEONE ELSE HOUSE IDIOT" Tikal yells back and Chaos backs up into me. I yelled "quiet either you or the aliens will hear us" they both quiet down as I check my computer and type like a wiz to see if there are any enemies on the premises. Chaos drools as I type and looks at my hands. "Use words green" I say and close his mouth. "How are you doing that" chaos asks me in question before kissing me. Tikal rolls her eyes and looks away. "First of all not bad and second it becomes natural talent when you work here everyday" I say still blushing from the kiss.

_**Chaos pov:**_ laughed for a while and then looked at Tikal with smile/grin on my face.I say "I think she likes it" I look over at Tikal who just shakes her head at him. "TMI" Tikal says grossly. "Save it their coming" my girlfriend says. "Sweet some action" I say as run upstairs with Julie-su in tow. Then I turn round and put my hands on her cheeks while looking straight into her eyes. "Listen Julie-su I need you to stay here while I handle this" I say caringly still looking straight into her beautiful purple eyes. No way I'm letting my girlfriend get tangled up in this mess that I caused because I wasn't mature enough to take my shoes off when I entered Julie-su's house. "No f**kin way I'm coming with you like it or not" she implied. Julie-su slowly opens the door and black arms forces say "freeze mutants" as they aim their guns at us. I say "ok ok freeze" as I freeze them with other new powers and break them with my steel hands curiosity _**Sonic Revolution**_. Then I get attack by blazing blur I don't know it was moving at such a fast pace that when it hit me the impact was so great that I got knock out and my vision went dark.

_**Sonic pov**_: I make friends with almost all the people I meet except the Erazor Djinn, Eggman, Eggman Nega, Sonic exe, biolizard aka final hazard. But never in my life have I spared a big watery lizard thing a chance to date one of my friends especially if he looks Scourge. Knuckles told that he escaped hence while Angel Island has fallen from the Sky. Meaning that Chaos probably got out again it's the third time this month. He came out before I went to Blaze's world and after Shadow died, now again. Why is this happening? I know I just saw him take out a bunch of black arms soldiers but that do justice to the people that drowned in the city he flooded twice maybe even more. What till shade hears this? I walk up to her mad will blaze follows with an equal face to match. "Why are you hanging out with this wipe-out" sonic says as he pokes chaos body with his foot. "My life my choice, not yours" says Julie-su while checking Chaos's pulse to see if he is still breathing. Sonic shrugs his shoulders at blaze when she ignites her hand then calms the flame s she slowly walks up to Julie-su. 'if you really care for him you'll let sonic end…Julie su slapped blaze so hard she was bleeding from it. "You're not allowed to dictate my relationships" Julie-su responds angrily as sonic jumps in between Julie-su and girlfriend Blaze. "We're just trying to make sure that you didn't same mistake as Shadow" while Blaze was slowly getting up with Sonic's help whilst using her powers to heal her wounds. Julie-su glared at Blaze as if she was going to smack her senseless. "For Darkspine's sake will just listen to us, we're friends not enemies and trying to save you something that could possible you if need be" Blaze states as Julie-su to her knees and starts crying. As we run to our damsel in distress over crying her eyes out. "It's better you do then the no you don't" I say smiling at Julie-su and blaze doing the same.

_**Chaos pov**_: Was it sonic and blaze that did this to him? By the way Julie-su informed me that Sonic and Blaze are the best heroes on the planet. Constantly guarding and covering each other backs like they were born for this. I slowly wake and see two figures towering over me. A lavender cat with a purple jacket with many decals and royal white gloves, white pants, pink shoes. She seemed to have a gem on her forehead which was red. So it make sense if she could get hot when she too. The other seemed to be blue and he had the shoes that everyone is walking around with this days. Sonic and Blaze, the ultimate team put me down like it was a swat operation. When I could completely see who they were. I willed the electricity to get me back on my feet. I cracked my neck then electricity surrounded me. I got into a fighting stance and prepared myself to face something I knew I couldn't beat. "You didn't even hear my explanation" I say before Sonic walks up to me. "If you really want to show us you've changed since the time you flooded that city". Help us recover all the cities from black doom before more people get hurt" Sonic replies to me. "How am I supposed to do that when Shadow the hedgehog is practically everywhere" I state as walk up sonic. "I can't do this alone and you need me to help you save the people before they get injured or worse but shadow is there to run an intervention during the process" I state as Blaze and Sonic look at him with look that was unreadable. "So what are you suggesting" Sonic and Blaze ask in a confused state as Julie-su stands behind me. "Team up and finish them all. We need take out all the aliens before the cities and the planet are no more" I say with conviction as I hold out my hand. Sonic then says "how do you know this will happen, they haven't used a weapon off some sort or anything". "Okay so with black arms forces coming out of that ship every single chance they get. You think they won't overwhelm us if we don't get that ship out of the atmosphere" I asked in question. Blaze says "deal" and shakes my hand. Sonic shakes my hand too. "But first Sonic I need to know where you hid the secret rings" I say. "How will Darkspine help us" Sonic says defensively. "Oh it will' I say with a devious smirk as I stand out on the ledge looking at an entire city. I tripped and fell. "He is hopeless" Julie-su, Sonic and Blaze say sarcastically.


	2. Worldly Matters

_**Julie-su**_: "Chaos are you sure you can do this" he turns around smiling at me. "Sure I can beautiful, no doubt I can bring Shadow back with the chaos emeralds and get black arms out of here while showing Shadow his past memories of what really happened" He walks up to me and holds face steady to kiss me. "But you're coming with me" he says. Then he kissed me and then we made out and so on I'm pretty sure that what is in store for us, we can handle it any which way.

_**Warning swearing and talk of guns also murder. YOU HVE BEEN WARNED**_

_**Shadow pov**_: I know what I have done is wrong but I pushed away Sonic and Blaze. Also that alien Black doom got kicked to the off my list to. I can't understand who this Maria that got shot in Memories by the humans. This is all so confusing and disorienting. "WHY CANT I UNDERSTAND THESE MEMORIES" I yells. "CHAOS BLAST" Shadow yells before a red blast completely covers Eggmanland and there goes another part of the Earth got destroyed. "I swear to frickin to exe I'll kill every single human and alien I find until answers. There are none left if need be" I say angrily. But sonic and that others say they know my past but it's hard to believe them considering.. "Shadow" says a loud voice from below.

"Who dares to interfere with my thoughts" Shadow asks. "Me" says Wave politely walking up to me not knowing what I'm is capable of. "Hmmpf, what does a swallow with an ego bigger than her beak know about me" I says laughing at Wave while she smiles.

"ha-ha, so the egotistical karma changing hedgehog with a vendetta starts talking" Wave laughs at me as I choke slams her into a wall "I know about your past and Maria's fate that made you what you are today" she manages to get out of my choke hold. "Maria got shot by a gun soldier while you were helping her escape but you did she didn't unfortunately" Wave says looking down at the floor and I fall to my knees. "Maria died wanting you to be the people's hero or destroyer" Wave says putting a hand my shoulder caringly and sits next to me. "What now" I say angrily ready to explode from past answers. "Well I don't know, but this doesn't mean that you go shooting everyone with Magnum with custom bullets" She says cautiously while I look straight at her with a smile. "A mechanic with gun specs aka a thief with specs. Seems on par doesn't it" I say with a devious smirk on my face. She looks at her watch and says "time to leave" in a very manner like way. "I thought with the police focused on me, you would have robbed all the banks in the world by name" I say cockily at her. "We've robbed 99% of all the banks in the world, but Holoska has no bank so I guess that's 100 huh" Wave says with her still none changed cocky attitude. "So where are you going then" I ask her as she jumps on her board. "Humph, join our side and I'll tell" she says just as she zooms of to wherever. Leave to wonder why she came here and what side I should choose.

_**Blaze pov**_: Sonic's enemies nowadays are changing quickly and becoming stronger. But I, Sonic and his friends are even stronger than they are. It's so easy that we can basically anticipate their moves and actions before they even can make them. Regardless of the fact that their plan changes or makes a small difference, we still override them in every which way we can until they give or trying to kill us gain. In that case, we just end them on the spot. But never has one them… "Blaze we've got a prob that needs solvin" Sonic says strangely with a face unreadable.

Usually Sonic is always readable or maybe that's the way I saw it. So when I can't read him, I know something is wrong. "What is it Sonic" I say not realizing who I said it to. '"you ok Blaze, you seem… a little off" Sonic says focused on me as he grabs my hand. "I…I am fine" I say lying to Sonic as he looks at me awkwardly. "Blaze remember when you put your head to mine and we made memory link to see each other's thoughts" Sonic states with a face she has never seen. A I'm in you disappointed face. "I don't like Chaos dating one of our friends" I yelled at Sonic and then I drop to my knees and start crying. "Bu t back there you acted like you didn't care about it, what changed" Sonic sys trying to pry answers out of me. "I was more so focused on the plan rather than her, but she's our friend" I say as Sonic puts his hand on my back and says to me. "Don't worry, if he makes a wrong enough move with her. He's done for good" Sonic says with a voice full of conviction and no doubt. "Blaze and Sonic, come in" Julie su says.

_**Julie-su pov**_: "Lord Darkspine wants you here right now and calls everyone to my position". Everyone gets to me and Chaos position within 5 mins. "Everyone bow to Darkspine, you to Chaos" I tell him like I'm his mother. "Humph, how did you get out of the Arabian Nights" Sonic says obviously angered by this. "I thought Erazor Djinn sealed you in after we beat him. " Hahahaha, I never really belong to the book in the first place. I was always universal or better yet immortal" Darkspine says creepily. "So how's the black arms project going or if it has even got anywhere" Darkspine says angered by who knows what.

_**Darkspine pov:**_ "I told you'll that I want Shadow the Hedgehog dealt with and the Black arms off my planet before the winter. Yet it has not been dealt with, you guys not even halfway through it yet" I yells as his white eyes scan us to see if any of us will disagree with his statement. "Ahh, Darkspine" Chaos says with insecurity. Darkspine's blank white eyes slowly move to where Chaos was. "I didn't know you were amongst them, or even here at the moment". I ask "So how was eternal sleep, Chaos" I questioned before abruptly laughing. "Very funny Darkspine" Chaos says sarcastically. "Shadow the hedgehog was sooooooooooooo much of a prob they had you help with it correct" I say with a bit of sarcastically and a little anger. "More or less" Chaos says as he stands up and starts walking towards me as my anger towards Chaos turns into a fist bump/hand shake. "But just to let you know, I have him on lockdown" Chaos says with pride. "You also better finish Shadow or change his ways before these months pass" Darkspine scoffs as the sonic group looks at him. "Is Darkspine giving mercy on me now" Chaos says sarcastically as I turn around quickly enough to face him face to face. "Only for past friendships and something else" I say slowly turning away. "A word of advice Chaos, Don't bite the bait" Darkspine says he disappears with the secret rings.

_**Julie su pov:**_ "Well there's Dark in all hilarity and sarcasm, never changed much form what I remember" Chaos says as he looks at Sonic and Blaze with a look of pure curiosity. "So are ready to squash past endeavors to take out or change Shadow" He says with pure conviction. "We'll do what needs to be down if promise never to go back to how you were" Sonic states as he looks at Chaos a smirk on his face. "I can't change even if I wanted to, not that that I want to anyway. Also I never go back own my word" Chaos says as a matter o factly fashion holding out his hand to Sonic. "Wait wait" Tails says intervening. "He is literally offering more power to beat Shadow and you're just now accepting the offer" Tails yells angrily as everyone asks the same question to Sonic and Blaze. "We couldn't trust him because…". "Because he did something bad" Tails says yet again intervening.

"You did something bad when you turned into Dark Sonic and look what happen to Empire City. They're still rebuilding the East side of our battle" Tails yells at him. Wow I never thought Shrim I mean Tails had it in him to actually stand up to his Brotherly figure. "I had to double check him to make sure he didn't hurt Julie su or any of us" Sonic implied. "If Darkspine trust him then why shouldn't you" Tails says in response as everyone looks at Sonic and Blaze. Espio then walks up behind Chaos. "Would it hurt to have to Chaos put his powers to work on Shadow" Espio questions sonic with a glare. "Guess it wouldn't to have some more power to get the mission done" Blaze says flick he flame on and off but changing in to different colors (like skittles but for flames). "About time Blaze and Sonic got their heads screwed on right or is it still a little loose "I ask making them angry. "Hahahahahahaha, you just got clowned" Chaos says falling to floor to laugh at what I said. "Let's just get it done before we start making friends" Rouge states. "Chaos do you know anything about these aliens that we don't" Tails asks Chaos as he gets up from laughing. "I heard a rumor they hate water or something like that" he says unsure as everyone stares at him. "But all I know is that each one has to train with a certain element until we're certain that element power is good enough to put a dent on the army they have" he says with a quizzical expression as everyone thinks about for a second. "Blaze and sonic have already entered their elemental state as have I and Julie su" Chaos explains to everyone as their expression changes. "How do we know what our is or has been" Espio has from behind. "While you all entered your super forms, think of one of the most elemental powers you've used then worry about your elemental power after that is clear" Chaos explains as everyone nods. "But keep in mind Shadow the hedgehog is still out there so be careful where you train" Chaos warns everyone as the ground starts to shake and they sense a very strong power about to appear.

Darkspine shows up again he does not look happy and he seems to be scanning us (to be fair, he has no eyes so you can't really tell who or where he's looking). "I hear everything and from what I just heard sounds like a recipe for victory" Darkspine says while applauding for all of us. "So here is what I'm going to do" he says suspiciously to everyone. "I'm going to give all of guys your powers" he says with a grin on his face while his starts flashing violently. "I'm sorry what" Vector says in surprise. Darkspine up so much that he makes Super Sayian God mode look mildly interesting. He hits all with a super explosive wave but rather than hurt us it gave us power. I looked around at everyone who had just had their elemental power drawn out them. Then with a flash it was gone. But Darkspine wasn't but his stripes on his forehead seemed to be losing its white color. "Ah… I'm tired so I'm going to sleep this off now" he says completely drained of energy as he teleports away. Once everyone confessed their elements we all determined the next course of action for these aliens. So we all split and took a town to fix. Me and Chaos took Empire City, Blaze and Sonic took Abadat (gosh I hope I spelled it right), Team Chaotix took Shamar, Silver, tails and knuckles and what was left of Team Dark Chu-Nan while Amy and the rest of the group proceeded to handle the rest.

_**Chaos pov:**_ Well we got our powers and we have a plan to end this meaningless invasion. I just hope things don't go from bad to worse now that we have everything straight and in order. "How are we going deal with Shadow the hedgehog if we see him" I question Sonic on my wrist comm. " Are we really ready to end him if need be" chaos says in doubt. "Chaos if we can't restrain him or convince him otherwise then I think even you know what comes next" sonic says seriously. "I know that much but is there another way to go about convincing him" I say with a tint curiosity in my voice. " I can help you with that" as Wave stops her hover board in front of me so she can have my undivided attention on her I guess. "Who can help" Sonic says in curiosity. "Wave of the Babylon Rogues can help us change Shadow" I question Wave as she scratches her head in a childish way. "We don't have much of a choice right now and we Shadow back a.s.a.p" Sonic says with a bit of patriotism. "I guess so" I say unsure of how to take this. "What do you know about Shadow" I question her as a smug grin appears on her face. "Enough to know that Maria didn't want him to do all this to human Race" Wave implies. "Just handle the aliens and I'll handle him myself" Wave says proudly. "Ok lets go then" I say dashing off in top speed as she and Julie su slowly catch up. "How do you know all this info" I question with look that spell all over. She explains to us as we fly on and then I give her a surprised look at the end. "Wow that's deep" I say as slow down and look Empire City are the half blown up E.C. from a distance. "So your parents were secretly involved in Project Shadow." I ask her. "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way" She says with a very saddened face. "If I had talked to him before all this began, maybe it never would have happened" She yells at the sky and Julie su rubs her back. "It's okay, wanna know why" she asks Wave as she nods her head. "Because we're going to fix him one way or another" she smiles at Wave. Then all of us dash into Empire City beating black arms soldiers and rampaging beasts as well. "Gosh, these guys are lightweights" I say to Julie su while smiles back fire kinetic blasts while shooting her gun. "How ya doing over there Wave" I yell as I look at her using the spike on the front on her board and gadgets etc to wipe out her enemies. "This is fun. I should start doing this more often" she yells back as she throws dart at her enemies that put a shock reaction on all her enemies. " Not bad, not bad at all


	3. the enemy of my enemy is a blood sucker

_**Sonic pov – 10 minutes before the disconnection "**_Chaos if we can't restrain him or convince him otherwise then I think even you know what comes next" I said. "I know that much but is there another way to go about convincing him" Chaos says back to me. As I stand there and think about all of what Shadow did before he died. Then I was about to reply. But then a voice is heard. "I can help you with that" someone says with a voice that's somewhat familiar. "Who can help "I ask but then for someone strange reason we get cut off from each other. "He couldn't have cut us off because was asking for answers, right Blaze" I say to her with a nagging suspicion in the back of my head. "True, but I'm more so worried about the mystery character and if they could get hurt" Blaze says as she looks down at the ground with a sad look on her face. "Hold up, wait a minute let me put some chili in it" I say making Blaze laugh. "Chaos and Julie su are super strong and can probably take anything that comes their way" I say reassuringly. "Right now we focus on getting Black arms out of here and praying to Darkspine they're alive to see another day" I say getting her back up on her feet. "Focus on the people "Blaze says getting her objective set like gun agent we all know too well. "Alright, let's get it on" I say with enthusiasm. "Wait" a voice says coming from behind. "It's him isn't" Blaze says cautiously as we turn around. "Hey Shad, we got business with these and we have to get them off our planet so excuse us as he pushes Blaze off the building. "I'm trying to tell you something important Sonic" Shad says as he slowly gets angry. "You've got 5 seconds Shad" I yell at him sarcastically. "I'm losing my mind,. I can't tell what is right from wrong anymore and I need guidance" Shadow says pound the floor in frustration. I walk over cautiously to talk to him hedge to hedge like how we would do after got me arrested. "I've been trying to find my purpose in this universe for so long" Shadow says sincerely as he falls to his knees. "As much as we liked that, Blaze handle the situation down there while I help Shad" I say. "It would be my pleasure, oh and tonight take me to an Italian restaurant" Blaze says with a smile on her face. "Sure thing blaze" I say flashing a smile right back at her. She then fell off the building leaving me and Shad to talk. "Dr. Gerald may have created you but that doesn't mean you have to listen to egghead" I say to him. "I even found out from out from Wave that part of Black doom's blood was given to for the price of the seven emeralds which you don't have to do either. Black doom will probably betray as soon as do give them to him anyway just to get his ship into the atmosphere" I say with conviction. "Then once that's done we have zero to no chance from stopping to kill the humans" I say as turn away from Shad to look at the city. "If you were one of them, would you want this invasion disrupting your life? Shadow then gasps at this fact known its true. I then look at him with a look that pretty much sums up what is right from wrong. "Hmmm, is it too late to change sides" Shadow asks seriously while getting back on his feet. "Well don't know Shad is it too late sides" I question him. The ultimate question he has to ask himself. "I chose to fight alongside you but I will want to duel with you later" Shad says as jumps into the town to with me behind him. "Just to see what you have to offer" He tells me. "And I won't disappoint" I reply back.

_**Blaze pov:**_ Whenever I make deal with someone (a blue hedgehog in particular) and it involves where we go for diner. It's in imperative that Sonic pays instead me. Not that it matters if I'm rich and don't want to spend it all. So almost every time he's paying because he doesn't really win the deals much. So here I'm winning the bet by killing all these aliens with my all new blue flame powers that I just got from Darkspine. Then a big ship lands in front of me that says G.U.N., which I'm guessing are the people who will hold down this area while I advance onward. I hope get some credit for this and they don't take it all. Hmm, now what's taking sonic so long? He is usually fast with these types of things. Unless shadow his finished him off and moved on.

"I'd hate to think Shadow would kill Sonic" I tell myself. Hmm, I wonder if I should check up on them? But if Shadow was bluffing when asked for forgiveness. Then Sonic and I could have been in danger from the start. "Hello, Blaze come in" Chaos sys through the wrist com. "Blaze here" I responded back. "Thank Darkspine. We thought you guys were". "Were fine, just tech trouble" I cut him off. "Where's sonic though" Chaos responds back. "We couldn't get through the wrist com" Chaos asks worriedly. " I don't know. I left him with Shadow while I rid the town of the aliens" I say just now realizing my mistake. "Wait wait, you left your partner with Shadow after we specifically said stick with your partner" Chaos yells back. "I was under the impression Sonic could handle-. "But what if he couldn't and neither of us could save Sonic in time" Chaos says with conviction. "How much of the aliens have you killed" Chaos says sprigged the question like nothing happened. "All of them in this town" I says seriously. "Good now go help sonic and tell Gun put choppers in the area" Chaos says strategically. "Got it" I respond back. Maybe my opinion about Chaos wasn't so wrong after all. He has changed a lot. I proceed to head back to Sonic without any interruptions. Gosh I hope the others are doing better than me right now as I rush back to Sonic. "Espio, come in" I say. "Espio" I say worriedly. "This will prove entertaining" Espio says creepily. "Espio exe on the loose my dear princess" He yells with a battle cry. "Chaos, come in" I yell. "Chaos here, you don't have to shout" he responds back bored as heck from what I ear. "Exe is on the loose I repeat EXE is on the loose" I respond back hoping to shock him out of his boredom. "Oh my Darkspine" Chaos responds back shocked from what I told him. "Crap, this isn't what we needed right now" Chaos says angered by this. "We need to pull back before something ends up being our downfall" I tell him. "Well, we all know how the game goes so we should look for tails and knuckles first before anybody else" Chaos states making a fairly good point. "Tails, TAILS" Blaze yells trying to get through to him.

_**Tails POW: **_**Warning! Blood and exorcisms. Also containing cannibalism. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. "Tails, Tails" Blaze says through the wrist com but I can't respond back due to the fact exe is beating me to a pulp. Damn you Snibbly, if you hadn't put his blood into Sonic. He wouldn't be here now to finish what he started. I never thought that I have to go back into to the dark void again. I try to punch him but he counters and choke slams me. Blood comes out of my mouth and lands square in his face. Just as I was about to give in exe blood life. I saw a green light smack him away from me and shock SFE with volts of lightning. "So you're the protégé I heard so much about" Exe says surprised with blood dripping from Espio's eyes. "Darkspine speaks highly of you" SFE says with blood dripping from his mouth. "Too bad you didn't get your stripes (referring to the stripes on Darkspine's head) on your forehead like Darkspine did. "Hmmpf, I won't disappoint him either and you will fall today" The figure says reassuringly. "Oh I know all about you and your delicious blood in your veins" Super Fleetway Espio says madly as he takes a step towards the figure. "I only want to eat your heart and take possession of your soul so this whole world can be mine" He yells at the figure (My vision is still blinded by his blood cloud so bear with me) who stands tall against SFE. As soon as his blood cloud disappeared from my eyes so that I could see. "Chaos" I say faintly as he backs up slowly to my position and he teleports me away from the location." No" I yell. Then everyone including shadow sees me bleeding with scratches all over. "What the hell happened to you" Knuckles questions me while everyone comes over to me. "Exe is back" I say as faint.**

_**Sonic Pov:**_** "He's back" I say as I look at Tails battered and bloody body as I once did before. "Not again" Knuckles says backing away from Sonic and readying his fists to fight Sonic. "Stay away from me you cannibal" Knux says getting ready to punch Sonic at any moment. "I may have missed but it won't happen again" Knux says yelling at me. "But he's not the same as before" Cream yells at Knux and gets in front of Sonic. "How can you be sure" Knux questions Cream. "Because he's not eating us as if we're his dinner" Cream yells at Knux as he storms out the based on the daily Knux we see every day. "He needs to the control his temper Julie su says walking into the room. "Anyone seen Chaos around because teleported off and told me to handle those back there in Empire City" Julie su says and then pauses as she looks at Tails. Almost nearly screaming her guts out until she covers her mouth. "What happened to him" Julie su asks surprised as if aliens weren't enough. 'He got fucked up clearly" Shadow says in the corner fixing his guns. "Not helping "I reply back. "Exe happened to him like how he'll happen to all of us" Amy yells then covering her mouth while she speaks to us through the wrist com. "I'm hiding Shamar until I know it's safe" Amy tells us. Then she turns off her wrist com transmission so we can't speak to for some reason. "So then, where's Chaos at" Julie su questions. Just then everyone hers a weird noise at the door s it opens. We all hope it was Knux but it was something way different from my ex echidna. It was a figure standing with somebody behind it. "Hey guys" a familiar voice says in the distance so it's kind of unknown who it is. "Got you present as he throws a figure in the house right at our feet" Says the unknown voice closing the door. "Exe, all wrapped up" says Chaos coming out of the dark. "I had to take a little detour to save Tails before he ended up like I don't know, Tails exe" Chaos says worriedly looking at Tails body who happened to be healing quickly with the medicine we gave. "So how did you get him" Knux says entering the room. "With my powers that Darkspine gave me" he states as he examines his hand while everyone gives him a curious glance. "Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a walk in the park. It was actually really difficult and hard while having to worry about mighty over there. "Also Espio whom he took over until he thought" Chaos tell us with a thoughtful expression. "Why not take over Tails" He says with an angry look. "Also had his delicious blood to if you didn't stop me" Exe yells at so chaos who isn't intimidated by this what so ever. "I wonder what would happen if I called Darkspine here to talk to you" Chaos asks with a curiosity as Exe smile to turns into frown. "No, please don't do that" Exe says begging on his knees literally. "Then tells us why you would interfere with our mission" Chaos questions as he shrugs his shoulders and scratches his head. "The way I see is I actually helped get these aliens off your planet by eating their hearts and drinking their blood till there was none left. Even their leader suffered a bloody loss for me" Exe sums biting at his fingers. "Why are you biting- "Because I taste delicious" Exe replies back as I start to cover my eyes. "So you destroyed their ship" I say walking to towards the window to see while he looks over in my direction and nods his head in a creep way. " He's right, it is destroyed" I tell them as I look over and he is drinking his blood off the floor while even Chaos looks at him strangely. "Sorry bloody habit" he says as he wipes his mouth. "Can you call Darkspine now" Exe says bored out of his mind. "Why" chaos questions. "Don't you want to start the next exe franchise" Chaos questions exe. "I'm getting way too old for this any way" he says as chaos checks his bio. "No you're not. You're only 18 billion years old" Chaos says surprised as he looks down at him. "I figure have blood meals brought to instead of playing cat and mouse is easier. With a soul every now and then isn't too bad of a request" he sums up with the blood coming back into his eyes. "Alright here goes" I shout and says the secret Arabian password to call the rings here. Then a bright started shining and then it slowly started to die down revealing Darkspine with a scowl aimed at our very own blood sucker (No pun intended). "I'll take him with me. By the way, nice job cleaning up my planet Darkspine says happily disappearing with the Seven rings in hand song too. "So what now Amy" says through the wrist com. "Now, its peace time" Chaos says looking at Shadow with a serious look. "If you think I'll start something, you have the wrong idea" Shad tell us with tuning his motorcycle. "I hope not" chaos responds back giving Shad a death glare. "Guys calm down" says Silver from a distance. "Silver, where have you been latetly"Shad asks Silver seriously. "Ahh, working at the supermarket in the future trying to make some money and I did" Silver says pulling out a wad of money and putting it in his satchel. "Thousand dollars" he says as we all beat him up in anger. **


End file.
